Us Against The World
by Iwafy97
Summary: "Killian's life was never really complicated. But what happens when he's starting to fall in love with the woman who's also high suspected for his brother's murder?"
1. Chapter 1: The storm's coming

**Notes:**

 **Before we begin...**

 **Summary: Well I had no idea what else to add in the description but that absolutely gives you the basic idea! Title: Yes, it's a common one; but I think it fits perfectly with the story.**  
 **Updates: I haven't written much so I'll try my best! I'm quite excited so I don't think it's going to take too long between the chapters! I have no idea how this will go but I really hope you like it guys!**

 **Please don't repost, change or use parts of this without credit. I own none of the characters, nor the basic idea (which I saw somewhere on the internet and I just started to write this without reading anything else, lol) but everything else is totally mine so...**

 **Last but not least, I chose to write this fic in present tense. English is not my first launguage (that's why it may take me a little bit longer sometimes to update) and it's quite an experiment for me.**  
 **So if you guys find any grammar or syntax mistakes pleaseee send me a PM or write it in the comments' section below. It will not only improve my writing, but it will also help me make the chapters more satisfying for you to read.**

 **I hope you like it and want another chapter! Thank's for reading this!**  
 **I promise, that's the first and last so large note!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Storm's coming**

The leather fondles smoothly against his bare arms as the sun makes him flinch. He checks on his watch one more time to be sure that he's not late. The world is so bright and beautiful when the lesson starts 2 hours later!

He walks under the huge sign of the University's name when a familiar figure catches his attention and makes him grin. The woman leaves slowly his mate's side as he approaches and he whistles with admiration when she turns her back to them.

"Isn't she an attractive lass?" He asks jokingly, with his deep accent, causing his friend a brief chuckle. Robin and him were met in the University. Even if they haven't share so many years with each other, they're stuck together since the first moment. They're what everyone would call "best friends" and they both enjoy it!

"Hands off, mate. She's taken."

His bragging tone makes Killian's eyes narrow and then he smiles cockily. "Someone's tonight sleep just got more interesting!" He doesn't manage to avoid the kick on his leg.

"You're such a bastard!" They both laugh like their younger selves until a voice stops them.

"See? Even you own friend knows that!"

Killian's smile fades away as his eyes meet the other man's. Gold. His history with this man is as old as the memories of his life. They've been together at every step in their school, and high school years and now he has the bad fortune to have him at the same University too. It isn't that something terrible has happened between them. They just never got along with each other. Killian's weakness and vulnerability as a child gave Gold space to mock him and show off as braver, smarter or anything else he had the need to look like, back then. But Killian is not a child anymore. He has learned how to relay on his own legs, how to defend himself and how to distinguish a worth-fighting situation from a waste of his time. However, this man has managed one thing pretty good; he can get on Killian's nerves and drive him crazy. And that's the last weak point that has been left from the young boy with the ocean eyes.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" He tries to sound indifferent but his enemy's smile informs him that he has failed.

"Mocking you is a really satisfying start to make my day! Of course, I wouldn't complain if I hadn't got to see your face again."

"Maybe going to hell would help!" He's not sure if he wants him to hear it but he obviously did and Killian curses under his breath.

"Oh right. Did I press you too much? You must need your brother now. Go find him. That's what you always did! Always running under his protection spell."

Killian really struggles to stay still. The demon knows exactly what to say in order to get his opponent mad. He was never really fond of being weak. And today, he can proudly say that he's not a coward anymore. But back at school his resistance to Gold's words was not so strong. Every time he was saying or doing something to him, Killian was asking his brother's help immediately. Being one year older and much wiser, Liam always knew how to stop the fights between the two boys and make Killian regain his self-respect. Years after, he doesn't need to hide behind his brother anymore. Nevertheless, being a coward is still his worst fear and he can't avoid losing his temper every time Gold mentions it.

Robin notices Killian's hands turning into fists and he puts his own in his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Get a life!" Killian hisses and they both turn to leave.

. . .

The plastic salver that hits angrily the table makes two pairs of eyes look up at the man that has thrown it away. Killian ignores both of them and walks around the long table, to his brother's side, while Robin just puts his own salver at the table and sits down, next to the blonde.

"What happened?" Liam hasn't taken his eyes off his brother this whole time and what he says next make him sigh in relief.

"Gold." This is enough for his brother to understand the whole situation. He sits down, crossing his arms stubbornly in front of his chest like a child.

"Is that it? Aren't you used to this yet?"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hit him!" He punches back as he starts to play with his food.

"Ok, uhhm... Could you- Could you two please sit a little more far from here? We... were talking about something."

Killian's eyes meet his brother's and then he looks up at the woman as if he has just noticed her. She looks serious and cold as usual, but something else has been added to the list. Anxiety? Well, whatever it is his brother surely has a solution. "Oh, yes. Sure." He replies kindly and slides at the other edge of the table, being followed by Robin who does the same.

"You didn't have to do that. We could talk later."

The woman's voice catches his attention again and he smiles at her encouragingly. "Don't worry about him. He'll forget it happened once he gets my allowance!"

This makes her chuckle and he does the same. "What's the real matter with this Gold?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"Not something serious. Just two grown up men who fight like children. BUT... Gold did make my brother's life difficult back at school and that makes me want to punch him at the guts!"

"And I thought you were protective only with me." She jokes sweetly and begins eating again.

Liam was the first - and only - person to trust when she moved in this place. Being a foster kid she has a huge history of changing houses, parents or neighborhoods but once she got 16 she was finally free and independent. Desperately wanting to leave the past behind and make a new start she decided to move in Boston and apply for the University when she was 17. She didn't expect her life to change and suddenly be happy with lots of people around; but what she also didn't expected was to find such a good friend. Of course, Liam was the one who initially approached her when she was struggling to be adapted in this place; and of course, she pushed him away. However, his constant offering to help and his kind presence finally persuaded her that she probably could trust him. And she did. Two years after, at her 19, Liam knows almost everything about her as she for him and they're helping each other. They are kind of best friends, with him hanging around with her and Emma having a person she can finally be opened up.

"No, lass. I'm protective with everyone I care about. But Killian has grown up. He was really vulnerable back then but I think I helped him enough to be able to fight for himself now. He just need to grumble sometimes."

"I wish you could say the same for me."

Her voice is sad again and he lets a sigh free before he cups her hand. "I can. You're a very strong woman Emma. Not everyone could have survived all this."

"I know but... this just doesn't feel comforting. Surviving isn't enough. You told me that. I want to follow your advice; I want to live. And here I am, terrified for one more time in my fucked up life."

"The person who told me that wasn't living on a cloud either, you know. Living is not easy, sweetheart. And sometimes it even seems impossible but it's not. You've fought more difficult situations than this; you can do this. We're talking about one or two days, Emma, it's not such big a deal!"

"I know. I know. It's just. I-I'm just desperate to get over this. You may be the only good thing that has happened in my life."

"I'm not the only good thing, Emma. I'm the only chance you took. You had some chances but you decided to run away. And I'm not judging you, you know that. I may have done the same. What I'm trying to say is that you can have the life you've been dreaming of all these years. But you need to keep fighting."

They stay silent for a while until Liam notices his watch and realizes that their time is over.

"Well, I have to go to the class. Is it scheduled for tonight? Should I come to stay with you?"

"Yes, I'd like that. We can see some movies or play games. Just something to take my mind off."

"Ok. Do you want me to come right after school?"

"No. You have your life Liam; you don't need to do this. Just for the night."

"Done! I really need to go. If you need something you know where to find me. Or you can ask Killian. You're together in class so it'll be easier to approach him."

"Yes. Maybe. I mean... ok. I won't need anything."

"He's a good kid, Emma. And you're together almost the whole day! He may look cool or even Jerk sometimes but he's not like that."

"Hey. I know. Of course he's good but I don't feel so comfortable with him. He doesn't know me. And you know well enough that I'm not a communicative person."

"Yes, I had my dose of your stubbornness. And it was a good one!" They both chuckle at his comment but the brightness on her face is brief. Her face becomes serious; the look she usually has when she's troubling with something. "Stop thinking too much! We'll talk later." He kisses the left side of her forehead before he turns to leave.

. . .

It's been 4 hours already and Liam is waiting for his brother at the University's gate.

"Hey. Where have you been? The last time I saw you it was at launch time. Well, I didn't actually see you because you kindly pushed me away."

Liam can't keep himself from a small laugh as the both of them start walking. "You know; you can be really grumpy sometimes. How was your day, lad?"

"Ahh! Perfect!" His tone is obviously sarcastic as he lifts his hand up dramatically. "I mean, my day began really great with Gold's nonsense over my head and I really enjoyed having him in ALL classes with me!"

His smile hasn't faded away as he runs his hand through his hair and looks at Killian. "It sounds one hell of a day to me!" He jokes, only to receive a murdering look from his little brother that makes him sigh. "When will you stop worrying about him?"

The sweetness of Liam's voice calms him down a little but his anger still has the control of his mind. "When he's dead!" He replies stubbornly and comes to a halt when his brother stops walking. "Killian!" All the sweetness is gone and that's all Killian needs to hear to know that he has pissed Liam off. "Sorry." He mumbles. "It was just a joke Liam, I just... I can't stand this behavior of his anymore."

Noticing that his brother is ashamed to look him in the eye he knows that he's gotten the message. _Good._ He doesn't need to keep playing agree with him. On the contrary, he lifts his arm and hugs the other man around the shoulders, encouraging him to start walking again. "How many times I need to tell you, lad? As long as you pay attention to what he says, he'll keep doing it! He knows it pisses you off and it satisfies him. You're not a child anymore, Killian."

He still stares at the ground and he curses himself from inside for acting like a 10 years old. "I know." He admits and looks up at the road again.

"Then stop acting like one! I'm not always gonna be there to remind it to you. You're a grown up man; you're smart, you're strong and so many other things. You need to be able to rely on your own legs, without me being around."

His last phrase and calm tone make Killian's eyes narrow as he faces his brother. "Why are you talking like this?" The weight of Liam's arm on his shoulders disappears and he swifts awkwardly away.

"I've always been the wise one." He definitely regrets looking up at his brother's eyes and finding out the disbelief for his words. "Am I wrong? What would you do if your girlfriend was being treated like this? Would you come to me to make it stop?" Killian's now widening eyes inform him that he has distracted him and he lets free the breath he was holding.

"I didn't come to you to make it stop! I'm just talking to you. Or Emma is the only one who has that right?"

"What has Emma to do with this? Bloody hell, Killian; what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_? You always listen to her and find solutions but when I come to talk to you, all you have to say is how wrong I am. When did that happen?"

He opens and closes his mouth several times before actually speaking. He's genuinely shocked. He knows that Emma and Killian barely speak to each other but that he doesn't like her? That's a new one. "I... Killian, I didn't mean to... You're not wrong with something. Believe me, I know who you are. I'm just trying to make you see it too. And that's exactly what I'm doing with Emma. Why are you so envious about her?"

He closes his eyes and takes two deep breaths before answering to him. "I'm not envious. I'm sorry; I have no problem with her, really! But there are times I feel you care more about her than me. And it's your life, you can do anything you want with it and... care for anyone you want but..." He stops and bites his bottom lip before he continues whispering. "I'm used to care about me too."

Liam exhales a heavy breath and slightly smiles. He puts both hands on each one of his brother's shoulders which forces him to look up. "The times you're referring to are the ones she needs me more than you do. When I first met her I thought that you two could be good friends. I don't know why it never happened but... she's lived more than you can imagine. So, stop comparing the two of you. Caring about her doesn't mean I'm forgetting about you. We've spent such a lifetime together!"

Killian looks down with a small chuckle and then he turns his look back. "That we did. You were there for me more than our own parents."

"And I always will be! I'll always be by your side. Don't ever forget it, little brother."

He doesn't try to prevent himself from rolling his eyes theatrically as he pulls away from Liam's holding. "Younger brother." He corrects him angrily and walks pass him.

Once Killian is far enough Liam sighs heavily and turns to follow him.

. . .

 _*Time lapse. 02:30 a.m. at the same night_ *

The knocks on the door make her jump in surprise. What is she gonna do if...? She fights to hide the tremble that's covering her body and she walks hesitantly towards the door.

 _"Swan, open up! I know you're in there!"_

Killian's shouting voice makes her let free the breath she was holding as she tries to calm herself down and look as natural as she can manage. Some more seconds pass and she finally pushes the handle down. When the door cracks open, an undeniably mad Killian rushes inside, drifting her with him. He pushes her angrily against the other side of the door, forcing it to close again. His hand threatens to tighten around her neck as she looks at him with terror; her breathing already hitching on her throat at the sound of his loud voice.

"Where is he? What did you do?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **For those who had read it in the past I have to tell you that some things will change so please give it one more chance.**  
 **For the new readers thank's for giving it a try! I'd love to learn what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**A/N:**

 **We have a trailer guys! So excited about this! Please, check it out and tell me what you think. I hope it intigues you even more!  
Link on youtube: ...watch?v=I6K7sJDPvEI  
**

 **Enjoy your reading and don't forget to vote or comment if you think it deserves it!**

* * *

 _*1,5 hours before the last scene of Chapter 1*_

The screen of his laptop lightens the dark room, accompanied by the small lamp on his desk. His phone keeps playing music as he tries to reach the next level of his game. He's so bored. Liam has left the house since 9. He said he would stay with Emma tonight. Killian didn't manage to hide his full of meaning smile at the words of his brother but it faded quickly when he saw Liam's scolding eyes. Robin, on the other hand, is the truly lucky one. The beautiful damsel he saw his friend with this morning surely gives him a good, _good_ time. He smiles at the idea only to curse himself one moment later because the game's character died again.

His mother's voice that echoes from the stairs prevenst him from restarting his game and he waits for her to get inside. The door opens with a loud crack and he narrows his eyes at the woman's weird behavior.

"Killian..."

Her eyes are wide and her voice shaky. Killian sits up on his bed at her appearance.

"What happened?" In contrast with Ava's voice his is calmer and encouraging for her to tell him.

"Police is here. Liam's missing."

. . .

 _*Time lapse: Last scene from previous Chapter*_

His hand tightens around her neck and she already can't breathe properly.

"I don't know." The words are incomplete and choked up and she needs to close her eyes when extra pressure detain the air out of her body.

He watches her close her eyes, unable to fight against his grip anymore and he immediately pulls back. She leans over, coughing her lugs out and he runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to relax.

Her breathing is almost normalized when she hears his voice again. He'll give her no way to walk out of this. "Where is he?" This time his voice is quieter, kind of weak but as steady as it gets. She looks up at him and notices that his features are softer than before. Except his eyes, all the anger she saw is still behind them, making them stormy.

"I told you; I don't know." Her voice is whispering and she looks down again until his, once more shouting, voice make her jump. "I swear to God; I'll start smothering you again if you don't tell me the truth."

"I do tell you the truth! I have no idea where he is. Why don't you believe me?" Emma follows suit and shouts at him. She walks pass him, towards the sofa and it's her turn to run both hands through her blonde locks.

"Because he was going to stay here tonight and four hours later the police have found his watch all dirty and bloody. And he's missing!"

She turns around to face him, her emerald eyes widened. "What? They found blood on his watch?"

"Oh, don't play it all surprised and worried now, Swan. You were together since 9. You have to know what happened."

He watches her opening and closing her eyes several times but no word comes out of her lips. She sits at the cough and relays her head on her palms, making him bite his bottom lip. He doesn't know what to do. She doesn't look guilty but she has to be. It's the only explanation. His brother was with her. Liam cares too much about her to put her in trouble. It has to be the truth. But if it is, that means that she's lying. _And oh, she does it so well!_

Her loud gasp of air blows his thoughts away and he observes her sit back at the cough. Her eyes are brighter than before and glistening from the tears she obviously tries to hold. He watches her in silence for a long time and what she finally says catches him by surprise.

"He wasn't." He says nothing and that gives her the chance to continue. "He wasn't with me. He never came."

"What?" He walks up to where she is and sits at the other side of the cough.

"He was about to come, as you already know, but he never did. I don't know why."

He rubs his eyes with two fingers, puzzled about what he should say. "Why didn't you call?"

"I called! Him. But he didn't answer."

Her voice is complaining now but that doesn't stop him from continuing with his questions. "Then why didn't you call at home?"

"Because I never call at home! I thought he was just late, or had some work but... the hours kept passing and I didn't know what to think anymore."

Now she openly cries and he knows he'll have to face the rumors for pressing her too much. But it's the only thing he can do. She washes the tears away from her face and he says nothing, hoping she won't stop talking now.

"I was going to call. I promise. But I had the tv turned on and...I saw that he was missing...I..."

She tries hard to not let the sobs come out but she fails with some of them. He leans over and relays his face on his hands desperately. His teeth search for his lip again and they bite it for a long time, trying to prevent the words from coming out, but failing. "Why should I believe you?"

She turns to him startled from his question. Her cries have stopped too because of the shock and she holds her breath.

Her silence forces him to look at her and he sighs at the view. "What you just told me is not an alibi. You understand this right? You are all alone in this house, and talk to no neighbor. Even if I want to believe you, you have no proof that you're saying the truth."

His voice is absolutely calm and natural and that's exactly what makes her more anxious. She opens her mouth to reply to him but he lifts a finger up to stop her.

"And besides that... Liam rarely comes to stay with you at night, if he's ever done it before. Why tonight?"

"I... I can't tell you that." She whispers because she knows that this answer doesn't help her but it's the only one she can give.

"Oh you don't?" He asks sarcastically. She looks down and doesn't speak and he takes advantage of this to add "Well, that's too bad because the police are on its way here and you'll have to answer to them either you like it, or not. I gave you the chance to make yourself clear. You didn't take it."

He stands up, ready to leave when her hand grabs his wrist to stop him. He looks at her hand like it's dirty and she stands up in front of him before he turns to look her in the eyes. They're so close and she can feel the cold radiating from his body when he looks at her. Her hand never frees his wrist, afraid that he'll leave before he listens to her.

"Please." Her voice sounds so small and weak in her ears. Pleading for him to trust her. "I would never hurt Liam; you know that Killian. He's my only friend. The only one who truly knows me. You may don't like me but you can't accuse me of something like this."

"That's not why I accuse you." His reply is quick and he doesn't know why he rushed to correct her. "He said he would come here; what do you want me to assume? He's _your friend_." He repeats her words slowly, with voice deep and low; his eyes never leave hers. "He would never do this to you."

Her hand slips back at her side, freeing him. "That doesn't mean I did something to him." Her voice is almost inaudible but steady.

"I gave you the opportunity to show me your innocence. What's going to happen next is not my fault. We're done."

The bell echoes two times from the door and Killian stops staring at her and turns to leave. He opens the door and comes face to face with the two policemen who were at his place some minutes before.

"Mr. Jones. What are you doing here?"

The inquisitorial tone has no effect on him as he holds his eyes steady on the other man's. "Trying to find where my brother is. But I'm done here. She's all yours."

The trembling has come back at her body at Killian's last words and she fights to hide it. He turns to look at her one more time. A look strict and cold. And then he's gone, leaving her with the other two men.


	3. Chapter 3: The recording

**A/N: Hey there!**  
 **For every old reader, from this point there's addition of new scenes and big changes in what ou might remember!**  
 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

"So... When was the last time you saw Liam Jones, miss Swan?"

Emma shallows at the question. She knows what the truth is but what she also knows is that these two men are looking for someone to blame. And she is the greatest person right now.

"At the University."

"And we're talking about morning hours?"

"Yes... Well... I... I think the last time we spoke was at 12 or 12:30."

"Okay. And is it true that he was going to stay here tonight?"

"Uhm. Yeah. We... we had talked about this and he said he would come but... he didn't."

"Did he tell you the time he would come?"

"About nine."

The two men look briefly at each other and the one who's writing nods before the other turns his attention to her again.

"So, didn't you worry about the fact that he never came?"

"I did but... I just decided to wait. And then I heard the news and..." She is about to continue but the policeman instantly interrupts her.

"The news that he's missing aired at 12:40. We're talking about three hours and forty minutes, miss Swan! How is it possible that you didn't try to communicate with him?"

"I did! I called him but he didn't answer. And don't ask me about his home. I don't keep contact with his whole family."

Her voice becomes louder without her permission and she curses herself internally when she notices the man's narrowed eyes.

"Calm down, miss Swan." He says sarcastically. "We ask the questions and you answer exactly what you've been asked and nothing more. But given what you said... why don't you have good relationships with his family?"

She exhales furiously but with a hint of desperation too. "I didn't say anything like that! I just said that we don't talk so much. They know me but... I'm kind of introvert person... Liam... Liam is a rare exception to this. He knows me better than anyone who's in my life this period."

Her fingers are playing nervously as she looks down at them. She feels his eyes drifting away from her.

"But you still waited three hours without worrying whether he was in trouble or something else."

She bites her bottom lip nervously. She should have called. Everything would be so easier now. She moves a little on the sofa, trying to make herself more comfortable. The policeman turns his attention from his papers to her again and she waits patiently for the next question.

"Where were you between these three hours? Did you take a walk or threw the trash or anything like this?"

"No. I was here. I was watching tv and just waited for him to come."

"Is there anyone who can confirm that? Maybe a neighbor or..."

"No. There isn't." She interrupts him with small voice. She's really in trouble and she has to take three deep breaths in order to keep her tears from falling. The man nodes and exchanges a look with his colleague before he sits up and fixes his uniform. She follows suit, standing in front of him.

"Very well, miss Swan. We're done for now but please, don't try to leave or go away for the next days. We may need your help again."

"I have no reason to run away." She replies bravely.

She notices him searching her eyes for the truth and tries to stay calm. He then nods again. "Good for you." That's all he says before they leave the house.

The second the door closes, her body falls numb on the couch. She bends over as her fingers tangle with the locks of her hair and she finally lets the tears free. She lifts her head up and spots her phone on the table. She hesitates for a while. Then, she leans over and grabs it. Her hands are trembling and she hates it. She finds Liam's contact and presses the call button. No answer. Again. She ends the call and throws the phone next to her. Where the hell is he? _How is he?_ He was supposed to come; why didn't he come? What if...? No... No this can't be true. She has no clues and Liam would not be _that_ stupid! She sights and lies down on the cough. She's scared. And alone. Exactly how she hates to be. Exactly how she's always been.

. . .

A continuous ringing catches the man's attention and he looks around. There's no one there. Only some cars who passes by him once in a while. He lifts his hand again and brings the cigarette into his mouth. The music stops sounding from his car as the cd finishes. But the ringing hasn't stop. He looks around again, slowly. Suddenly, he notices something lighting up in a steady rhythm. It's nowhere in the silent road but outside of it, between the grass. He starts to walk towards it. The picture of a smiling man lights up at the screen and a name unknown to him. He stares at it for a while and then makes his decision and answers it.

"Yes?" His voice is suspicious as he searches around for any other strange thing or sign of life.

 _"Liam?"_

The voice sounds loud and surprised and he almost jumps in shock. "I'm... I'm not Liam." He responds hesitantly.

 _"Who's this? Where's Liam?"_

The voice is now angry. The man's accent thicker than before. What the hell is going on? "I have no idea who Liam is. I randomly heard the phone ringing. It took some time to find out where the sound was coming from."

 _"Where are you? Is there someone else there or any other object?"_

Something is definitely wrong so he tries to look everywhere he can again. He finds nothing. "No. I can't see anything else. What's going on?"

 _"My brother's missing. This is his phone. I've been calling with the hope to find him but at least I found you. Tell me where you are. I'm going to call the police and come there too. Just wait for us and you'll be in no trouble."_

He nods as if he could see him and tells him his location. He goes back to his car and sits there until the siren of the patrol car stirs the air...

. . .

His hands push deeper inside the leather pockets in order to sustain some warmth. The air makes his hair wave rhythmically as his head leans back and his eyes close. He can hear the policemen continuing their research for more elements in the area. The progress with the man was typical and quick. He didn't know anything more anyway rather than there was an abandoned cell phone on the roadside. Killian had thanked him and walked away to get some air.

He opens his eyes again, slowly and sighs at the sight of the night sky. The stars must shine glamorously behind the clouds, indifferent of the latest events and his growing anxiety. He never believed that your whole life can change in one night. He still wishes he won't have to believe it but the cold that embraces his body reminds him where he is and why he is there.

 _-"He never came."_ Emma's words come back to mind and he fights to find something helpful in their conversation.  
 _-"Why didn't you call?"  
-"I called! Him. But he didn't answer."  
-"Liam rarely comes to stay with you at night, if he's ever done it before. Why tonight?"  
-"I… I can't tell you that."  
-"I gave you the opportunity to show me your innocence. What's going to happen next is not my fault. We're done."  
_The wind forces the clouds to move faster and he tries to catch a little glimpse of the stars or the moon but again… he finds nothing.

|| _His eyes rush open. Small palms are lifted up to brush the tears away as he tries to calm his beating heart. After some seconds, he pushes the blanket away and jumps out of the bed. The kid on the other bed in front of him sleeps deeply but that doesn't discourage him. He approaches him and hits his shoulder repeatedly._

 _"_ _Liam. Liam wake up." The boy moves his body to escape Killian's small punches but it's not long before he realizes that he has lost this battle. He turns around to face his brother, eyes still narrowed from his sleep. "What happened?" He asks and Killian pulls his hands away and looks down. "Bad dream." He whispers ashamed that he needed to wake Liam up. "Can you come outside with me?" He adds and hope lighten his blue eyes._

 _Liam sighs and rubs his own eyes before he stands up and leads the way to the yard. It's a warm, summer night. At least they want catch a cold this time. He walks down the five stairs and turns around when he doesn't hear his brother following him. Killian stands in front of the door, doubting if it's right to do this or not. "It's ok Killian, come." Liam encourages him and continues his way to the grass when Killian moves towards him. He tries to curry a lamb closer but it's too heavy for his little body and it reminds him that he's not such the older brother he thinks he is._

 _As they lay to the ground, he checks if they put the chair in front of the door so that they'll be able to go back inside. He then relaxes and gazes at the night sky, exactly like Killian does besides him. "Look! A dinosaur!" Killian shouts excited, pointing out a group of stars. "That's not a dinosaur, Killy! More like a cat that plays with a skein." He corrects him and gets rewarded by an even more excited "yeah!" from his little brother. "Look there, is this Peter Pan's hat?" He asks him and he can almost hear him frowning his eyebrows before he answers. "Yes! And Captain Hook's hook right next to it." The younger boy adds enthusiastically, his nightmare long forgotten by now. "That it is." Liam agrees and they remain silent for a while._

 _"_ _Liam?" Killian's voice forces his eyes to open again; his voice heavy when he responds a sleepily "yeah."_

 _"_ _What happens when there are clouds and we can't see the stars? How can we forget the nightmares then?" His eyelashes hide his pupils and he takes a moment before he replies. "Well, in this case you'll have to search behind them or wait until the go away." His gaze leaves the sky and turns to Killian's face while he continues. "You know; clouds can form beautiful images during the day but are barely seen in the night. They also change all the time. One moment you see the feather of Captain Hook's hat but the next you realize that it was Pan's. Clouds are really good liars. They're able to deceive you and hide the answers you crave to find. Stars, instead, are always the same. They move around and around but once they create an image it'll remain there for many years. Just like people. There's always only one truth concerning to any of them and it can only be changed while they live and grow up. And no matter how huge are the clouds that hide this truth, you can always find it right behind. So, if you can't see the stars and forget your nightmares, you can always narrow your eyes and try to discover what's behind them. Every bad thought will be long forgotten then."_

 _"_ _I think I can remember that." Killian whispers while fighting to keep his eyes open which makes Liam smile. "But even when I don't you'll be there to tell me what to do." He adds while Liam sits up, forcing him to follow suit. "Promise." He says and winks at him while they both walk back inside.||_

A long tear escapes his eyes but he doesn't try to wipe it away. He narrows his arrows desperately for one moment, then exhales an angry breath and makes them relax. "Where are you?" He asks sadly, hoping that someone will give him the answers he needs to hear.

"Mr. Jones." The voice breaks through his thoughts and he brushes the tear away. As he turns to face the man, the policeman has already approached him. "We found nothing else here. I'm sorry. We'll make sure to make on more research at the light of the day but until then you should go home." Killian nodes obediently. "Thank you. Please, keep me informed." He declares and walks away, ignoring the man's answer.

. . .

 _*Time lapse: The next morning*_

Her hands stay hidden deep in her pockets and she refuses to look up as she walks to the university. She knows the rumors around her name and she has no intention of giving a fuck about them.

As she enters the building's yard a woman jumps in front of her, making her stop. She puts the microphone near her mouth and speaks quickly.

"And here is Emma Swan, ladies and gentlemen. So many rumors miss Swan! What do you have to tell about Liam Jones' disappearance?"

 _Ahh. Regina Mills._ She's the responsible about the news related to the university and its people. The leader of the newspaper and the official website. Emma sighs angrily and pushes the microphone away from her face as she walks past Regina and the camera.

"Wow! That was quite the entrance Emma!" She hears the voice behind her, knowing that Regina speaks to the camera again and rolls her eyes.

"Maybe _there is_ something to hide!" Regina adds and signs the cameraman to stop the video.

She's heading to her locker when she feels someone staring at her. She turns to see Killian's suspicious eyes. Ignoring him, she continues to walk until she stops in front of her locker. She knows he has followed her and doesn't hesitate to mock him. "Could you stop looking at me like this?" She asks, not looking at him.

He moves from behind her and leans against the wall, observing her as she takes her things. "I don't know. Should I?" He asks coldly.

The locker's door closes with a loud noise and she turns to face him. "What do you want?" She questions him in the same tone.

"How did it go with the police?"

She narrows her eyes but he doesn't even flinch. "Go ask them." She says and begins to walk pass him but he grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't play it smartass to me. We're talking about my brother. I wanna know!"

His demanding voice and the strong grip around her wrist makes her all the more furious. "I have no answers to give you! Leave me alone." She hisses.

"Fine." He frees her and takes a step back. "But _I will_ come back."

"Is that a threat?" She mocks him again, a fake smile curling on her lips.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second."

His whispering but also strict voice makes her shiver but she manages to hide it. "I would despair if you did." She replies theatrically and walks away.

. . .

He tries, really tries to focus on his class but nothing seems to work. His phone is right next to his hand but he keeps checking it occasionally. The professor says something about _"this is really important to remember"_ and he catches his pen to keep some notes when his phone's screen lights up. He grabs it and open the message that has just come.

 **"If you want to know some truths about what happened to your brother check your email."**

His mouth drops open and he immediately goes to check his emails.

"Mr. Jones! We're having a lesson so if you don't mind..."

The man's voice makes him look up and he puts his phone on his pocket unwillingly.

When the bell rings he almost runs out of the class. It was the last for today so he is finally free to go home. He walks down the road and opens his emails again. He opens the first one and presses the download button to save the attached mp3 file. His other hand dives deep into the leather pocket, searching for his earphones. Some seconds later he finally presses _"play"_ and waits.

 _"Emma, we've talked about this."_

Liam's voice is so clear that makes him shiver; his heart skipping a beat. What the bloody hell is this?

 _"No, Liam, that's not enough! I'm tired of speaking! I have to end this!"_ End what? He increases the volume to its highest and keeps listening.

 _"And how do you plan to do this?"_ Liam's voice sounds tired and a little bit worried. Of course he's worried about her. _And she..._ Her voice interrupts his thoughts.

 _"I can't talk about this now. Will you come to my house tonight?"_

 _"Yes. We agreed about that."_

 _"Ok. Come and... you'll find out."_

 _"Emma please don't do something stupid."_

There's a long silence and Killian's heart beats in a crazy rhythm as he realizes what he's listening to.

" _I have to go. We'll talk..."_ Emma's voice sounds nervous but that's the only thing he can notice before the recording stops.

He stares at his phone like an idiot. The horn of the car behind him wakes him up and he steps aside shocked. He puts the earphones back in his pocket and turns at the corner, at the opposite direction of his home.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for answers

**Chapter 4: Searching for answers**

It's a long time now that he finds it unbearable to stop moving. His stress is getting worse as he waits for her to arrive. The dirty sole of his shoe is sure to leave a mark on the step as he moves it up and down. The sound of her voice that still echoes from his phone makes his anger grow. He pushes the replay button again and again, trying to justify her words. Without thinking, he looks up to the sky again as he did the night before. His eyes start to become blurry because he knows that if this record is what it seems to be, that only means one thing. The clouds travel calmly and alternate their form. He can easily see a boy now. He runs… or maybe he dances. His eyebrows frown while he tries to make a decision. And he is too late and the boy has disappeared by now.

A movement catches his attention and he looks down at the road. Swan's coming and the image of her is enough to bring his anger back.

. . .

Her mood becomes worse as the hours go by and she doesn't know what to do to handle it. It's not only that Liam isn't here to talk with her and hang out or that she's worried about him, but also that look that everyone is holding when she passes by them. This continuous staring at her like the decision has been made and she is the guilty of the year. Do they seriously blame her about cold murder? How can you blame someone about something like that?

Her features are tensed again because of her thoughts as she turns to the corner, heading to her house. Five final steps. She reaches the opposite side of the road and she slowly stops in front of her door when she notices the man who's sitting on the stairs. Killian sits up in an instant. His eyes cold and staring at her exactly as they did the same morning. But this time is worse. She can see his chest going up and down quickly; an unmistakable indication of how angry he is. It's a bad thing that he's not the only one...

"What the hell are you doing out of my house?" She asks far from kindly.

"We have to talk."

His tone is sharp and demanding; _and this look_. She turns her eyes away for a moment, only to look at him again, angrier than before. "For God's sake, Killian, stop looking at me as if I'm the most vicious criminal in the world!"

He stays silent for a while, searching in her eyes. She needs to command her hand not to slap him when she sees his doubt. And then he speaks. "Aren't you?" She opens her mouth in shock but no word comes out. Her eyes start to observe him up and down and narrow at his clenched jaw. "You're crazy!" Her voice is almost whispering but with no luck of tone.

"Open the bloody door, Swan; otherwise I'm going to make you talk here, and I assure you, you don't want that!"

She rolls her eyes and search in her pocket for the keys. "Only five minutes!" She warns him and pushes him aside to make her way to the door. Once they get inside she throws her things on the cough and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Ok, so... what do you want to accuse me of this time?" She doesn't have to wait as he lifts his phone up and take two steps towards her.

"I want an explanation about this. And it better be good!"

One second, or two pass and then she listens to her own voice through the phone's speaker. Her eyes go wide as her conversation with Liam continues. She honestly doesn't give a fuck about Killian's observing eyes. The only thing she cares about is how he found this file and who has edited it. The voices stop and he puts his phone back in his pocket. His arms are also crossing in front of his chest, following her move and showing her that he's not going to give up on this.

"Where did you find this?" Her voice is more anxious that it was meant to be and she has to take a deep breath. "Does it matter?" His suspicious tone makes her want to run and she looks away to find her strength. She has no reason to run. _She has no reason to run._ She keeps reminding it to herself like a mantra and somehow when she looks at him again, she makes him obey. "Someone sent it to me." Is all that he says and now is her turn to explain.

"That's... That's not what it sounds like. It's not even current. This conversation is from 1,5 years ago!"

"Why would I believe you when it makes perfect sense with the current events?"

"Because it's fake! That was not our conversation; someone has changed it!" Her voice escapes shouting from her mouth at his disbelief but he doesn't seem to notice. "What are you talking about?" She can tell that he's calmer. _Or startled._ However, she doesn't reply to him and tries to find the best way to react. _There's no escape._ She admits to herself, surprised that he waits patiently for her to make her decision. She sighs and walks up to the cough, searching for her own phone. Another two minutes pass before she speaks again. "There's no other way so..." she opens the sound file and handles him her phone. He looks at it and then back at her, obviously puzzled. "That's what was truly said." She explains and he looks at the phone again, this time reaching for it.

She expects him to turn it against her again and ask for more but his tone when he speaks is mostly confused. "Wait. You have it too? Why do you record your calls?" She lets her lips curl into a sarcastic smile and her hands come in front of her chest again, maintaining an invisible wall between them. "Because there are lot of frauds out there and I have to protect myself from situations like this one." She says simply and he stares at her for a while longer before he presses the play button.

 _"Emma, we've talked about this."_

 _"No, Liam, that's not enough! I'm tired of speaking! I have to end this!"_

 _"And how do you plan to do this? By trapping him? You seriously think you can do this?"_

His eyes snap back to her at this addition of words to his already familiar conversation.

 _"Why not? It's not the first time that I'll be with him."_

 _"No. Emma! No! This is too dangerous; I can't let you get into so much trouble."_

He turns his attention back at the small screen, uncomfortably. He knows that this is a personal conversation that she may didn't want him to hear.

 _"Why is it dangerous? I paid for what he did; what does he possibly have to accuse me of?"_

 _"He has nothing about then but if you do this now he will have! Who tells me that he won't go mad and try to hurt you?"_

 _"Ok. You know what? I can't talk about this now. Will you come to my house tonight?"_

The blue bar indicates that the file will be finished soon. He runs his hand down his face, still listening to the completely different conversation with the familiar words.

 _"Yes. We agreed about that."_

 _"Ok. Come and we'll discuss it together. But you know you can't change my mind."_

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

 _"Well, you'll have to find out."_

He leaves a nervous laugh; his teeth desperately searching for his bottom lip at how different her words sound now.

 _"Ok. But until then, Emma please don't do something stupid. He acted like a bastard once and he will do it again if it needs."_

There's a long pause and he hears Emma's deep sigh from the speaker. Her voice sad when it sounds again.

 _"Yeah. Sure he will."_

 _"Emma..."_

He can hear regret in Liam's voice; and understanding. Something he definitely can't feel with all these missing pieces.

 _"I have to go. We'll talk. Be careful."_

A quiet curse escapes his lips. Her voice is so soft and caring, asking for his brother to be careful, and he can't even look at her again.

 _"You too."_

The bar becomes full and the play button reappears on the screen. He looks at it, with fingers lingering above it as he tries to find something to say. There was so many answers in it; but yet, it created so many more questions.

"Who were you talking about?" His voice is small as his hand is spreading towards her.

She takes the phone, looking down at it to avoid him. "I can't tell you that." She whispers.

He runs his hand through his hair and inhales a big amount of air, then looks at her in the eyes. "Ok, listen. You want me to believe you. But I can't do that if you're hiding things about my brother." His tone is stricter that he wanted and it makes her body tense even more.

"This has nothing to do with Liam. This is totally about me." She walks away from him and let herself fall to the cough.

"Then why have they sent me the bloody record?" He shouts. His patience has already lasted more than he can control. His voice makes her look at him and now she seems angry too. "How could I know?" She shouts back. "Or do you think that it's all part of my villainous plan? Are you fucking stupid?" His legs walk forward before he commands them. He grasps her wrist and pulls her closer. "Watch your tone! I came here to ask you instead of going right to the police station but you can't even respect that! I don't give a fuck about how you feel. I need some answers to save my brother and I'm gonna find them with or without your help. And if you really have something to do with Liam's missing be ready to pay the price!"

She pulls her hand away from his with a sharp move. His eyes never leave hers. "Get out of my house." She demands coldly as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her breath quickens when he doesn't move and she can't control her voice anymore. "Get. Out!" She shouts.

She stays completely still while he leaves and let her feelings explode once the door closes behind him. Her body finds the couch and her hands cover her face with exaggerated moves as fresh tears fill her eyes. "Where the hell are you Liam?" She whispers and takes a breath in order to calm down but fails. She reaches for a glass that's on the table and throw it away with all her force. She's sure to find shards into the whole living room but she doesn't care. She stands up, catches her bug and keys and storms out of the house.

. . .

The sound of the machine fills the car and he thanks' his luck that he was on time to come back with it before she leaves. He follows her, making sure to keep some distance from her car. 15 minutes pass and she stops the car. He does too and watches her as she gets out and heads to the cliff. It's a beautiful place, not far from the town and he has to admit, it provides a stunning view.

She sits down and stares at the view, her hair waving angrily with the wind. He waits patiently until she leaves and then gets out and walks up to where she was sitting. Once he looks down, his eyes widen in shock; breath hitched in his throat. Even if he wanted to persuade himself that he's made a mistake, the sings the police have put around the area Liam's phone was found is the best proof that he is at the very same place as the previous night. He looks more thoroughly all over the road and then turns back to where Emma's car was. She seemed to have a habit of coming here. Liam's phone was found here. And the recording… But that recording was fake. His head hurts as he's trying to decide what to do but when he realizes he can do nothing to help the decision has been made. He grasps his phone and quickly makes the call.

"Inspector. It's Killian Jones. I need to report something. I need you to have a talk with Emma Swan."


	5. Chapter 5: Loss

**Chapter 5: Loss**

Her feet dance, one after another, as she steps in the police station. A large corridor, two more doors and she's there. She knocks twice; the response immediate. She inhales one last big amount of air and walks in.

"Miss Swan. You may sit." Emma does as he says, silencing the small voice inside her head that tells her to run away. She knows it won't work this time. "There's a report about you." His voice breaks through her thoughts and startles her. Her mouth hangs slightly opened and it works as an indicator for him to continue. "Killian Jones." Even his name is enough to make her whole body tense. What the hell is wrong with this guy? She feels her cheeks redden as a cause of her growing anger and she takes a deep breath to calm down as the man talks. "He called us earlier to inform us that you visited the place his brother's phone was found". The words burst out without even realizing it. "What… What do you mean?"

He observes her for some seconds before he answers. "Have you heard about his phone?"

"Yes." She murmurs, still waiting to learn the connection this might have with her. "The place you hung out today… you did, didn't you?" She nods hesitatingly. "It's the same place we found it." And it's that moment she understands. She straightens herself, eyes wide, voice controllably hitched. "This has nothing to do with me. I mean, yeah, I went there because Liam used to. It was the place he used to go when he wanted to think. All I wanted was to do the same I was trying to understand what happened too. Honestly, inspector, I had no idea that I was at the same place." She finishes her sentence and she almost pants from the rapidness of her words. Her eyes never leave his.

. . .

He gazes stubbornly somewhere along the wooden wall as his fingers plays with the guitar's chords. Robin has left for a long time now but Killian had insisted on staying, explaining to his friend that the place was silent enough to help him think. He was so lost in his thoughts of Liam that he missed the cracking sound of the door as Emma rushed in.

She was sure she would find him here. They had visited many times with Liam when he needed to talk with his brother. It was a small, warm place, a wooden warehouse actually, with only one room. When Killian and Robin found it they decided that it was the best place for their rehearsals. Not that they had a band or something. They just loved to play music in contrast with their parents and this place was perfect for them.

Her appearance wakes him up and he leaves the guitar aside before he stands. "What are you doing here?"

"No! I'm asking the questions this time. Why did you follow me?" Her voice is demanding and undoubtedly angry. Something that didn't fluster him at all. "I can't find a reason to answer." He says calmly and he cocks a brow satisfied when she sighs furiously. "Don't play games with me Jones! Answer me!"

He remains still for a moment. He wants to challenge her. "You lied to me." He replies finally.

"Lied. What the fuck are you talking about?" Her shouting voice triggers him to do the same and he doesn't give a damn about the fight that's about to begin. "You said you cared about him! You were so convincing I almost bloody believed you!"

"I do care about him! What the hell is your problem with me?" Her palm begins to run through her hair but the movement stops incomplete when he takes two steps towards her. "You say you know nothing about his disappearance and then take a walk at the place he should be." He speaks with lower voice this town but the threat hasn't left his words. "And you call the police to inform them that you found the murderer? Well done." She doesn't know if her tone is sad or disappointed or angry or tired. She knows nothing more than he accused her for Liam's missing… again."

"You wouldn't answer if I asked. I tried this method." He says sarcastically and walks away from her, trying to calm down.

"You know what? Thank you! Because now the police know that I have nothing to do with this story and I can walk in this town and feel safe." He turns again and faces her; a confused expression masking his face. "What did you tell them?"

"Something your arrogant self doesn't seem to consider. The truth!" His eyes narrow but he doesn't talk and she takes advantage of this to take her revenge. "You're so fucked up that you don't even know your brother. It was good when Liam was there to solve all your problems, right? Well, guess what. He's not here anymore and you haven't a fucking idea where to look because you never cared enough to know him better." She knows better than to stop when his jaw clenches and the tears reach his eyes. "Your angel, your savior… and you can do nothing to help him apart from spreading the blame around. Congratulations. You seem to serve exquisitely the good form he taught you."

"Finished?" He asks sharply and she doesn't respond. Only stares at him steadily. His hand moves slowly and grasps her wrist. The strength of his grip makes her gasp but the sense of his whisper on her face catches her full attention. "I could hit you so hard that your head would spin for days and I could say worst rubbish about you and your shitty life." She tries to escape his holding and he presses her wrist stronger, her face strained with pain. "But I won't do that." He frees her with force enough to make her miss one step. "Because that's the good form Liam taught me. You took him from me times I needed him desperately and I didn't say a word. Because he told me that you needed him more. That I had to respect you and not feel jealous about your relationship. And that's what I did all these years but don't you dare come here again and tell me what _my_ relationship with him was like. You think I don't know that you went at his place today? Or that he had problems too? But I was watching that place since the night he disappeared and even more when we found his phone." He approaches her again, his finger pointed to her chest. "And it was _you_ that went there. Now tell me. You came here to tell me that I didn't care enough about him, or because I care about him so much that I could endanger the safety he provided you? It's not me the arrogant here, Swan. Liam's life was full of you the last years and I don't give a fuck why or how important you were to him. If whatever happened has any possible connection with you…" He opens his hands steps back. "Well… You spoke the words by yourself. I don't need to repeat them. That's what you'll deserve."

He walks up to his chair again, hand already grapping the guitar and he sits at the exact position she found him some minutes before. "Kill…" She starts but he doesn't even look at her when he interrupts her. "Get out." He declares, reenacting her reaction the day before. She seems to think of it before she mumbles "I'm sorry." and leaves.

. . .

The room around him is dark but he hasn't made an effort to move as the hours kept passing. When Robin walks in and switches the light on he closes his eyes at the fret.

"How many hours have you been siting like this?" He has no intention to answer and the other man seems to realize it as he asks the next question. "Has your phone gone dead?"

"Nope. Just not answering it." He murmurs and his finger captures the chord again and frees her with force just like he did with Emma's hand.

"Your mother has been trying to reach you for hours." Robin continues in scolding tone but it doesn't manage to alarm him. "Shame." He replies quietly and hears his friend sigh. "Killian!" He tries again but soon realizes that there's no other way. "They've found Liam's shirt." Killian's eyes find his rapidly and he's not able to calculate the time from where he stands and abandons his guitar to when he stands in front of him with wide eyes. His wish he would ask something, make it easier. But he stays still instead, constantly looking at him and waiting. He sighs again and continues. "There was blood all over it and… it was torn up. They told your father that… Liam has been 99.9% murdered. They only need to find who did it."

His breath quickens but he reacts in no other way. Robin's not sure if he sees him or he's just lost in thoughts but he remains at his position to give him time. The sound of his phone startles them both. He takes it out mechanically and stares at the name written on the screen; not caring if Robin sees it too. He doesn't know anyway. He finally opens the message.

 **"I just heard the news. Please tell me it's not true."**

He should not answer, he knows. But his fingers hit the buttons before his brain make the command and he doesn't waste time to think why he does this. He wants to pain her? Maybe. Or maybe no matter their fight, she managed to convince him she cares. He has no strength to face these thoughts too and he pushes the phone back into his pocket again. He knows it won't ring again and he's grateful for that. He ignores Robin's worried look and passes by him and out of the warehouse.

"Killian!" The voice doesn't stop him, of course, but his friend's grip is quick enough to do so. "Wait." He says as he catches his breath. "Let me go. I need to find him." Killian struggles to get free. He hasn't notice the tears that fall down his face until his eyes become blurry enough to block his vision. "Killian please." Robin pleads him and pulls him into a hug when he feels his body relaxing under his grip. It's then that the pain of realization hits him and Killian can't hold back the tears anymore as he lets ugly sobs free from his lips. "I'm so sorry." Robin whispers and supports Killian's body with his.


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

**Chapter 6: Decision**

The click on the door informs him that he can walk in the house and he weakly takes a step forward. He doesn't even know how he managed to come that far without getting hit by a car or something else. There's a whole storm in his mind and the alcohol Robin gave him to calm him down doesn't help to clear it off.

The door closes behind him and he has no second to relax when his mother rushes to hug him.

"Killian. Oh thank God. Where have you been?" She holds him tightly and caresses his hair. Her voice is oddly shaky and he is surprised by her reaction. He moves his hands from her waist to catch her shoulder and gently pushes her away. "I'm fine."

"You sure? Why don't you answer your phone, Killian? After what happened with Liam we want to be able to talk to you anytime!" His father reprimands him as he fills his glass with whiskey again.

"Live him alone, Brennan." Ava says coldly and turns back to Killian. His features are tensed. _They're gonna fight. Again._ Besides, Ava was never the "be home early" type of mother. Much less his father. Liam was always the one to scold him for being late and this sudden change makes him angry. Too late to care now. He gives a quick look to his father and then squeezes Ava's shoulders and steps back. "I'm sorry. I couldn't answer. It won't happen again." He replies dutifully and walks up to the stairs when Brennan's voice catches him by surprise.

"Where were you?"

He stops and looks back again. "At the warehouse. I was about to come earlier but then Emma came and… I just needed more time to think." When he looks at his mother her eyes are nothing like before. She is ready to say something but she is interrupted again. "What could you possibly have to say with her? You're not friends, right?" His mouth opens and closes between the phrases without managing to prevent him from continuing. "Brennan!" Ava scolds again as she looks at him. His eyes are narrowed and he waits patiently until they finish. His dad is the first to speak again. "Killian, she's dangerous! I don't want you to be near her." He looks back at his mother without replying to his dad but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. Her words only proof of what he already knew. "Brennan, that's enough! Cut it off!"

The voices have been raised and his head hurts. This is too much to deal with. He is already exhausted from his fight with Emma. He just learnt the news about his brother's passing and he can't imagine anything in the whole world that could ease his pain. And now his father comes to remind him all of this, as if he wants him to explode. The loud voices distract him from his thoughts again. The last thing he needs now is another fight. Every day the same situation.

"Bloody hell, can you both stop? Dad, what's wrong with you? You suddenly decided to become the protective type?" He pauses and takes two deep breaths. His voice is calmer when he speaks again. "And as for Emma, she hasn't done anything. Well, not something proven."

"She has already persuaded you. Like she did with your brother. What kind of magic is this?"

He's out of control, that's for sure. His voice is loud and his hands lifted up in both sides of his head. "I didn't say she persuaded me..." He complains loudly. "But you know what? I have no clue to think she could do something to him. She seems to cares about him and she said that Liam never got to her house that night; you know that too."

"No, I know nothing! She was the one to say it and nothing to prove her honesty! Because she's guilty!"

"Okay, congratulations!" His mother's mocking voice catches his attention again but she doesn't look back. Her eyes are fixed on Brennan. "We said we would talk to him, _calmly_. Is this your idea of calm?" She is obviously frustrated and Killian rubs between his eyes desperately. She steps closer and caresses his shoulder. "There is no time for calmness, Ava! One of our sons has been murdered and I have to protect our other one!"

Her eyes fix on him and he takes a breath to calm himself again. Hearing it like this is more painful that he thought. "I already know." He confesses. "Robin found me. I was with him till now." Her features soften as she lifts a hand up to cup his cheek. "Stay away from her honey." That's all she says as tears blind her vision and he can't find any way to react. "Killian, please baby, for once listen to me!" His teeth bite his bottom lip as he does when he wants to avoid saying something. Moments later, they free it and he looks up, with no expression in his eyes. Because he really doesn't want to listen to her. She never listened to him. She never stood by him and she can't demand his collaboration now. "Liam was always the one to be by my side. Even more than you two. If he trusted her, I'm going to turn the whole universe upside down to find proves before I blame her again. But you won't tell me what to do. I'm not a baby anymore." He pushes her hand away and walks pass her and upstairs.

. . .

She sits on the floor with her back against the sofa. The TV is turned on and the news talk about one thing. One thing she doesn't bare to listen. She didn't even think it before texting Killian. Not because she realized her wrong at their pervious dalliance, but because he's the only one who can confirm the news. So she texted him and she quickly cursed herself for being so stupid. If what's being said is true, he won't want to talk to anyone much less to her. That's why she's surprised when the answer comes and she wishes she could travel back to time.

 **"It's true."**

Three words. All small and senseless when they're separated and now they're enough to cause her tears to fall. She was definitely right to end the call on time. Not only because he is obviously not in the mood of talking but also because if she had heard him saying this, she would probably collapse. Reading it is far more final, yes; but it's also more bearable. Because now she can furiously tap the screen again and again, refusing to let it go dark and reading Killian's answer consecutively. That's the only way she can remind it to herself; she can realize it and accept it. And the more she's accepting it, the louder her sobs become. The TV screen is now featured with Liam's photo and she crawls on the floor and pulls the cable away from its basis, almost dissolving it. The photo has disappeared from the screen but she can easily find more of them if she scans the room. There are pictures of them that she's not ready to face, so she stands up and closes herself in her room.

. . .

Killian sits on the edge of the bed doing nothing. He doesn't cry. He did it once but he won't do it again. So he stays closed in Liam's room and away from everyone. The tips of his shoes almost touch Liam's slippers and a small smile curls on Killian's lips. Liam was always the one to wear a proper tracksuit and a jacket and warm slippers at home, while Killian's appearance included his boxers and sometimes the bottom of his pajamas. Liam's hair always curly but fixed to his liking, while Killian's messy and turned to every possible direction. Even in these little details their difference was palpable. He was the bad and Liam the good one. He was the naughty and Liam the consistent one. And that's how the list grows larger and larger, with Liam being the right one and him always needing correction. But he never felt jealous. It didn't even bother him. His admiration for his brother was stronger than any other feeling. Well, not any. Love was first. Because how could he not love him? He was frustrating and grumpy and annoying but he was also the motive for Killian's world to be in truck. Of course, he had never said it to his parents. But they weren't there for him. They'd been taking care of him when his was sick and they've always been paying for his lessons and needs but their absence was clear when he was hurt, beaten or scared. And Liam had stood like both mother and father by him.

His eyes travel from the slippers to the posters on the wardrobe's door. He spends some time observing them and then his head turns to his right and to the bedside table. There aren't many things on it. _Of course there aren't. Liam was also the tidy one._ Only his tablet and picture frames. There's one in the back with their family and two more in front of it.

The first is a memory they had shared together. A photograph of him and his brother at a family picnic. They were both so bored that they cheered like children when they found that ball. They started playing football together, fooling their little cousins to be ready for the goals and playing as opponents, just the two of them. The picture was taken by his mother the moment Killian stormed to steal the ball causing them both to fall to the ground and burst into laughter. They didn't even know about it until she showed it to them and Liam insisted on printing it for his room.

The second one is pretty known to him but without being present or remembering the moment. It depicts Liam and Emma, making crazy faces to the camera. They're at the University, at the small park that most of them spend their time when they're waiting for a lesson to begin. They're sitting together, their backs against the stony wall and apparently bored. However, it's a beautiful photo and as Killian suspects a rare one. Watching his brother and Emma simply have fan together wasn't a common thing. Most times you could see them in deep conversation or studying. Surely, they had good times like this, but not so often. At least not in front of everyone. As Killian assumes, and as Emma admitted some hours before, Liam's role in her life was similar to the one he had in Killian's. Well, not the parenting part but everything else... And now he is alone. _And she is alone too._

He tries to imagine himself at her place. Feeling alone, desperate, afraid maybe… and having everyone blame him. And what's more, having her or his parents openly accuse him of cold bloody murder. He pushes away the sting of guilt that grows inside him. After all, there's a significant difference between them. He has all his cards wide opened while she has her honesty as a lone ally. No proves of her innocence or guilt. No clue of who she is. _Liam knew who she is._ If she's innocent Liam indeed knew her better than anyone and Killian can't push this thought away. It's his brother he searches about. It's him he needs to honor.

" _no matter how huge the clouds that hide the truth are, you can always find it right behind."  
"_ _Your angel, your savior… and you can do nothing to help him apart from spreading the blame around. Congratulations. You seem to serve exquisitely the good form he taught you."_

Emma was right about one thing. What she named arrogance might was his pain but still, he was so blinded by it that forgot everything Liam taught him all those years ago. That's what he was thinking all these hours before Robin came. He had already made his decision when he learned the news about Liam's passing and he was ready to fight for it with all his living.

 _There was nothing proven against Emma. The only clue he thought he had found had exploded in front him some hours before and it managed to shake him. If he wanted to find the truth, he needed to search behind the obvious, behind what everyone thought. He was not everyone and not everyone cared about his brother as much as Killian. If he wanted to find the guilty, he needed to see with his own eyes what was hidden behind the clouds and trust no one in his way._

His mother's cry makes him shiver and he stands up, forgetting his previous thoughts. He rushes downstairs and comes to an halt at the view. The door is open, the inspector and one more policeman inside the house, his mother crying in his father's lap. He forces himself to move the exact moment the other man notices him. "Inspector." He says in questioning tone.

"Mr. Jones. As I already informed your parents we think we've found your brother's body."


	7. Chapter 7: The deal

**A.N: I was supposed to update yesterday but never mind because it's here. I'm sorry for the delay guyes but I'm really struggling to not make lots of mistakes. I hope the way I'm writing is not tiring. I'm trying my best to add more instead of repeating myself but when it comes to descriptions I need time and I'm still not satisfied.  
Anyway. I can't promise about the laungage but I promise I have lots of ideas you may like!**

 **Let me know what you think and of course... thank you for reading this!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: The deal_**

It takes some time for him to realize that it's raining. The small drops of water are the only form of wetness on his face. He was supposed to cry. He was supposed to yell or sob; to grieve. But he doesn't.

At first, he stares stubbornly at the black coffin. Some long moments pass and his eyes travel to his hand. The rainwater makes the silver ring shine glamorously around his finger. Liam's ring. It was the biggest proof for him that the man lying on the morgue's bed was indeed his brother. His face was distorted like hell and he still hadn't decided if he was glad he hadn't had the chance to see Liam's dead face or sad because he didn't deserve this fate. He took his ring though. It was supposed to protect him but the place he stands now reminds him how false this hope is.

His mother's scream is almost deafening and he turns to look at her. She has bent down, his father steadily behind her and holding her arms. His curiosity blinds him then and looks around. Some of his and Liam's classmates are also here. Most of the girls are crying silently, some boys too. Everyone else is just standing there with sad faces. He distinguishes Gold then. He looks at Liam's coffin with a look that makes Killian nervous. Respect, maybe? He doesn't know. Gold turns to face him that moment as if he sensed his eyes on him. Killian waits for a smirk, a mocking look or something like this… but there's nothing. He assumes that its Gold's way to declare his condolences.

A small sob from Robin next to him catches his attention again and he thinks how much he needs to leave this place. He can't just stand there like a fool, crying over his brother's dead body because he can't do anything else. He needs to do something. He needs to honor Liam and find the person who dared to take him away. There's no reason to cry or wear a sad face now because that would mean he gives up and he has no intention of giving up on his own brother. So he coldly observes everything and separates himself from all these people. All these hypocrites who are going to go on with their lives the very next day. He doesn't care if he's the only one thinking this way, if everybody else believe he's wrong or if it looks odd that he hasn't even reacted.

The thunder that makes his appearance only emphasizes the melancholic scene and he turns his gaze to the sky. On his way back to Liam's grave he can't miss the shadow among the trees, where the forest starts. It's her and their eyes meet in seconds. What surprises him the most is not that she is here, nor that she stands away from the others but this look. She doesn't cry. It's weird he knows because he can barely see her form but he can swear there hasn't been a single tear in her eyes since they came. Her face is cold and tensed. She's anxious that he saw her but doesn't try to back off.

"Killian? What are you looking at?" Brennan's palm touches his shoulder and he realizes that the rite is over.

"No, it's no…" Before his sentence is complete Brennan has already followed his eyes and seen Emma. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" He asks angrily and starts walking towards the forest. Killian immediately comes to an alert and tries to catch his arm but fails. "Father." He calls him with no success and follows him too. If there's one thing that doesn't fit Liam's burial that's troubles. "Get the hell out of here!" Brennan shouts without even waiting to reach her. Every single person noticing them now.

"Mr. Jones. I…" She obviously doesn't know what to say. Her cold eyes now filled with fear for the angry man. Killian takes his place between them, putting one hand on his father's chest. "Emma. You better go." To his surprise, she looks right in his eyes and nods. "No. She won't go anywhere without a talk." Brennan corrects and frees himself from his son's holding. He steps forward so that their faces are close but doesn't touch her. "You're gonna stay away from my family. I'd like you to stay away from this town too but this won't happen. Because you're gonna close yourself in your house and wait for your punishment. We _will_ find the evidence we need and _you will die_ in prison." Her eyes indulge in the need to let the tears out and Killian almost feels pity for her as his father continues. "You may have had the guts to come here today but don't you dare think that you're strong enough to fight with me. You. Killed. My son."

Killian closes his eyes as he waits for him to finish, not wanting to watch the audience gather around them. After a second he opens them again, only to see his father grabbing Emma's wrist and violently pulling her to his body. "I should have killed you myself." He hisses with clenched teeth before his son grabs him by the shoulder and pulling her away. "Father. Don't." He whispers. "You seriously defend her!" Brennan shouts but Killian just turns calmly to Emma. "Go." He orders and she runs away with tears in her eyes.

With a sharp move Brennan steps away from his son. "Shame on you." He whispers back to him and walks back to his wife, telling her that they should go home.

Killian waits for some moments as the people leave too. Robin pats his shoulder twice and walks away as Killian follows his parents back to the house.

. . .

 _*Some hours later*_

She has no idea for how long she has been sitting on the bench. She doesn't remember when she stopped running to catch her breath or when she walked 'till here. Her mind is full with thoughts since then.

 _"…you're gonna close yourself in your house and wait for your punishment. We will find the evidence we need and you will die in prison."_

She doesn't want to go home. _Home._ It's funny how this word loses its meaning when it comes to her. _She doesn't have a home. She never did and she never will._ So how is she supposed to return to this house, this reminder of Mr. Jones' threat? She knows she's innocent, she knows she has no reason to be afraid but then… she's already learned how the system of justice works. And it's not justice it preserves. It's convenience. She doesn't even want to think about how many innocent people may be behind the bars just because some evidence came to the light and condemned them in a life they don't deserve. _Evidence._ Who gives a damn about evidence? The police apparently don't. Killian has already blamed her about a fake record and the police called her the previous day because she visited a damn place. Nothing guilty. Nothing true. And still… she was blamed for a murder she hasn't committed. If it's been that easy all this time, then it'll also be easy when she finally ends up to prison for her very best friend's murder.

The sudden light blinds her and she blinks to adjust her vision. She watches as the car stops at the end of the road and Killian walks out of it and up to her. The cold feels more intense under her red coat and she rubs her hands up and down as her feet find the ground again.

"No need to feel uncomfortable." He declares with calm but nervous voice and sits at the other edge of the bench. "How can I feel comfortable?" She hesitatingly replies and makes him chuckle. His hands are buried deep inside his pockets, probably because of the cold, and he looks down for some moments. She makes an effort to read him but fails. She doesn't have to wait for long though and he speaks.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I mean... I don't know what I mean, it just felt wrong." He moves uncomfortably and she shallows hard in response. He probably senses her doubt and turns his eyes on her. "I don't say I believe you. I… I don't know what to believe anymore."

She looks down then, disappointed. Because for one moment she thought that someone believed in her innocence. Although her fears come back to her mind, she understands him. She wouldn't know what to believe too. "Thanks'" She says then and looks back at him again. "For standing up for me." She explains and thankfully she earns a small smile. "Seemed the honorable thing to do." He confesses charmingly and sighs. "Look. I… I'm sorry for everything. I mean. I may regret this if you're guilty but… if you're not I promise I won't blame you again without having enough evidence to do so. Liam trusted you. And if he did… I need to give you this chance. I hope I won't regret it in the end." He inhales deeply to calm his breathing and stares at her, waiting for her reaction.

She is startled at first but then she gives him a small smile herself. "Thank you." She says again, with every bit of sincerity she might have. "That's everything I need. I promise, Killian, there's not a thing you may find that will make you regret this decision." Their eyes lock then and her fears become a mix with her gratefulness. "Come on." He says and shakes his head. "Let me by you a drink. There's more we need to talk about." She can't think of anything they'd have to talk about but she stands and follows him anyway. Alcohol doesn't sound bad after all.

. . .

The bar is warm and cozy. There are lots of people but fortunately not the ones that could recognize them. Seeing her with Killian would be a disaster. Especially for him. At least that's what she thought until he finally initiated the conversation.

"I know what my father told you but... What are you going to do? You're in trouble, you know that. And to clarify some things I'm not the one who got you into this trouble. I was confused by myself when the police put the blame on you."

"I don't charge you for what you did Killian. Not anymore. I'm tired. I don't care what everyone thinks or what _you_ think. I just need to save myself."

He observes her as she turns her eyes away and takes a sip of her drink. She isn't placing it back to the counter but holding it instead. He takes a sip from his own drink and inhales sharply before talking again. He still doesn't know if what he's about to do is right or wrong but either way, he hopes it'll be a step closer to the truth. "Maybe what _I_ think can renew your interest." Her bewildered expression gives him the courage he needs to go on. "What if there's a way… a dangerous way, to help you?"

He finishes his words sharply and holds his breath then because he really doesn't know what to expect. She may get excited and hug him or she might get angry and start yelling about how hypocritical his behavior is. However, he hopes she won't react loudly enough to make a scene and mainly… he hopes she'll agree.

She furrows her brows and puts her glass back to the counter. Her pupils move nervously from one corner to another while she tries to read him and a small wrinkle makes its appearance on her forehead. He watches every little detail of her in an effort to not react as she takes her time. He can't tell if it was helpful when her voice, whispered and frustrated sounds. "What do you mean?" His breath leaves his lungs as his whole body relaxes. He tries to ignore the widened green orbs that stare at his every move and make himself clear.

"I've been thinking of some things since yesterday and the conclusion is that I desperately need to find out what happened to my brother. I need to know who did it, I need to know why and how. And I need to make him pay. I realize that what I'm suggesting is crazy but it's the only plan I managed to figure out in order to succeed." He has no intention to stop when she interrupts him, still confused and with anxious voice. "What are you suggesting?"

"That I'm going to ignore the fact that you are the highest suspect for Liam's murder and I'm going to trust my brother. I'm gonna trust his instinct and what he saw in you and I'm gonna pray every single day he wasn't wrong because that would mean I'm screwed."

"Yeah, collaborating with such a good criminal is a bit risky." She admits humorously and attempts an encouraging smile to help him continue.

He also smiles gratefully and his tone is calmer when he speaks again. "I promise I won't accuse you of anything again If I don't have enough evidence." Her eyes become strict and it takes him a moment to realize why. "And if I don't ask you first. But then you have to promise you won't hide anything from me. Let me tell you this, my first interest isn't to help you. I don't even know what to believe about you yet but I want to honor Liam and if you're the only one that can help me do it then let be it."

"Soo… do we have a deal?" It's the only thing she says after his monologue and he lifts his glass up in a celebrating way. She follows suit but stops the last minute. "Wait!" He comes to an halt in an almost comical way. "You also need to protect me. As far as I'm concerned I didn't kill Liam and what we're about to do is indeed dangerous. I may be a badass but everyone out there sees me as a woman and that may cause misunderstandings. So if something happens and I'm not able to protect myself… you're supposed to help. I promise to do the same."

"Fair enough." He admits and motivates her to lift her glass upper by doing the same. "You can be sure I'll have your back, Swan."

"To Liam." She simply says and he is not ready for the effect it has on him; his melancholy coming back in seconds and his sad eyes drifting away. He responds though and welcomes a big amount of alcohol in his body. "To Liam."


End file.
